


Give it to me, double

by overTheMoonturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Cum Marking, Double Penetration, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Oikawa Tooru, Voyeurism, but not, gaping, near fisting, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overTheMoonturtle/pseuds/overTheMoonturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hinata wanted to do was fix Kageyama's problem. More things happened then expected. One thing happens after another and then another thing and then you get one big mess...only it's not really.</p><p>Sequel for my other story, 'Give it to me'<br/>Don't have to read it to know what's going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to me, double

Warnings: Public sex, locker room sex, nipple play, biting, cum marking, double penetration, gaping, near fisting

This is OiHina and KageHina, NOT Oikage/KageOi

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

    Hinata followed after Kageyama with the sound of the volleyball smacking against skin and the floor along with yelling being tuned out as he closed the metal door silently behind him. Hinata heard the sound of a locker being punched followed by a growl of what could only be anger. He jumped and gulped at the sound nervously walking around the corner. He could hear the sound of sneakers rubbing against the floor from the other side of the wall. Hinata peaked out from the side of the wall and saw the form of Kageyama bent over on the bench with his hands at his head curled into fists. Hinata looked closer at one of Kageyama's noticing one of his hand's knuckles were red. Even from where Hinata was shielding himself behind the corner—he could feel the anger roll off from the setter in waves.

 

    Hinata took a tentative step forward walking until he was standing right next to Kageyama he made sure to keep his steps quiet so the other wouldn't burst out in anger. It seems as though he didn't hear Hinata approach, which was good, until the ginger started to speak. “Uh Kage—” Hinata stopped and swallowed around the hint of fear and nervousness at the look of hostility that was thrown his way when the setter turned his head quickly to stare at Hinata. Kageyama's eyes were sharp and dark more than they have ever been before. Darker than when they fought back in high school. Darker than any other argument they've had before. Darker than the look Hinata got when he spoke of Oikawa.

 

    Kageyama rose quickly and shot forward taking a hold of Hinata's jersey, surprising Hinata into letting out a small cry. Kageyama pushed the small middle blocker roughly against the locker bringing about another loud bang across the room. Hinata brought his hands up to grab onto the setter's forearms his nails digging into the male's arm. He looked up with his eyes blown wide right up at Kageyama who towered over him. Kageyama had his face and lips pulled into a frown with his eyes narrowed and still dark. The smaller could see emotions swimming around in Kageyama's eyes, but he could only detect anger.

 

    Hinata worked around the bulge in his throat to come up with something to say. Anything to just make the situation better. To find out what was wrong with Kageyama. It was his job as a friend and as the one who always hits Kageyama's tosses. “Ar-are you alright?” He tried, but that seemed to be the wrong thing to ask. Almost immediately the hands gripping onto Hinata's shirt tightened even more than before and pushed him back harder into the lockers with one of the dials digging harshly in the center of his back uncomfortably.

 

    Kageyama took a deep breath trying to work around the anger and other emotions swirling around inside of him. “What…” Kageyama took in a shaky breath while Hinata watched with on wide eyes. Attentive. "What do you think you're doing…" Hinata's face contorted into one of confusion when the setter's voice trembled slightly. "With that…that bastard!?" Kageyama's voice grew at the end, yelling. The smaller male flinched in fear, but kept his eyes straight wanting the other to know that he was listening.

 

    “Who—”

 

    “Don't fucking play stupid!” Kageyama tilted his face to the side and moved forward. Hinata closed his eyes scared that he was going to get yelled out. Instead he felt the touch of incredibly chapped lips on his own, like they've been chewed down in aggressive worry and anger. His eyes opened in surprise to stare at the setter who pulled his face away looking down at Hinata with a very light trail of red on his cheeks.

 

    Hinata moved his face away at the touch to stare incredulously at the blank faced Kageyama. He looked like the actions he just engaged in was an answer enough for Hinata. “Wha-what the hell!”

 

    The setter clicked his tongue and removed a hand from Hinata's shirt to grab roughly at the middle blocker's chin pulling his face more towards his own. Kageyama moved once again taking over Hinata's lips with his own. The ginger struggled slightly in confusion. Kageyama moved away finally feeling Hinata's nails at his forearms. The smaller noticed as well. He removed his hands to let them lay at the taller male's shoulders. Left behind where red crescent shaped marks that stung. The setter gripped his hand around Hinata's chin harder as he talked passed clenched teeth.

 

    “Did he kiss you like that?” Hinata faced changed into one of confusement again before it dawned on him.

 

    “How…did you—?” The ginger whispered out and tightened his hands around the taller male's shoulders to keep himself steady.

 

    “How did I know?” Kageyama laughed bitterly and removed his other hand from Hinata's shirt to reach inside his pants pocket taking out his cell phone. He tossed it to Hinata who caught it clumsily and looked up with evident confusment. “Open it,” Hinata looked up at Kageyama through his lashes trying to ignore the dull pain settling throughout his bottom jaw from the hold on it. He opened up the phone to be met by text messages and vulgar pictures. Pictures of Hinata. All of which happened to look incredibly familiar.

 

    The ginger's eyes grew in size as he scrolled down to look at every text and picture. His face colored in red as he handed the phone back to Kageyama who snatched it out of Hinata's hand and threw it to the ground behind him. Hinata watched the phone skitter away the picture of himself being taking  from behind by Oikawa showed on the screen. He looked down at his sneakers when the hand removed itself from his chin. “Did the Grand King send those to you?” Hinata asked nervously.

 

    He let out a loud noise and gulped soundly as Kageyama his the locker near his head. He looked up to take in the look of smoldering eyes that quickly turned defensive at the next question asked. “Is…is that why you're angry?”

 

    Kageyama didn't answer, but instead leaned down to once again kiss Hinata. The ginger opened his mouth accepting the kiss from Kageyama. It was rough and sloppy. Hinata thought that maybe Kageyama needed this. He moaned when his mouth was forced open by Kageyama's tongue which quickly pulled away along with the mouth. “Did he kiss you like that? Do you think he really cares about you like I do?” Hinata gasped with his chest feeling with warmth. 

 

    “I know he doesn't care. But Ka-Kageyama you…you. Did you…just confess?"

 

    “Does it matter, dumbass?” Hinata blinked silently then chuckled and leaned up on the tip of his toes to mumble an answer against Kageyama's lips. 

 

    “Of course it does, stupid.” He locked his lips onto Kageyama's making the setter's anger dissipate.

 

    Kageyama walked closer his body meeting with Hinata's. Heat came off of the taller sending a tingling fuzzy warmth throughout Hinata. The small middle blocker sighed and tilted his head when rough hands fisted themselves in his bright orange hair. Kageyama's molded with Hinata's sending away previous worries. Their lips pressed together perfectly something that both noticed. Kageyama traced the tip of his tongue against Hinata's lips asking the other to let him in. Hinata granted him permission and opened his mouth.

 

    Kageyama shoved his tongue down the soft heat of Hinata's mouth without an ounce of ceremony. The ginger pulled away slightly accepting the wet tongue into his mouth as it searched throughout the inside his mouth. Kageyama sucked on the slick tongue their saliva mixing with each other and making it trickle down their chins. Hinata moaned at the slick noises that begun to turn him on.. Kageyama moved his tongue away to search inside of the other male's mouth. Touching over the crevice of teeth and the roof of  Hinata's mouth. The ginger whimpered when he felt himself start to grow harder. His cock pressed against his boxers and tented his shorts. Kageyama swirled his tongue around Hinata's own small one. He sucked in into his mouth making the small moan moan. Their breathing began to get heavier the sounds went straight to Kageyama's cock.

 

    Kageyama pushed a knee in between Hinata's legs pushing it up on his crotch. He could feel the hardness of the shorter male's hard cock through his shorts. Hinata moaned into Kageyama's mouth and pushed his hips down onto the leg. He tightened his arms around Kageyama's shoulders and neck and pushed his hips down harder on the leg, rutting. They both pulled their mouths away to take in the cool air. The setter inhaled sharply and soon recovered to dive in to lick the boy's pale neck. He stopped to inhale Hinata's scent taking in the smell of Hinata's citrus shampoo that he must have used last night. He nuzzled Hinata's neck and bared his teeth biting down immensely hard on the soft flesh where neck met shoulder.

 

    Hinata threw his head back and squealed in pain and pleasure when Kageyama rubbed his leg up rougher against the clothes that covered his fully hard cock and bit down on his neck at the same time. “Why'd you do that?” Hinata's voice was slurred over with saliva trailing down his chin. He already looked completely fucked out. A throbbing pain made itself known in Hinata's neck right where he was bitten. It was painful and there would surely be a dark colored mark there tomorrow.

 

    Kageyama coddled against the pale neck peppering small kisses and kissed his way down to lick at the mark tasting the iron flavored blood from the bite he created. “To show that you are mine. You belong to me now.” Hinata moaned at his words and quickened his pace of Kageyama's leg. Rutting against the other like some needy bitch in heat. The setter growled and pushed Hinata away who stumbled into a locker. He stared up in confusion and slight regret. Kageyama spoke. “I can't take it any fucking longer, dammit!" 

 

    Kageyama nearly ripped his jersey off his body throwing it to the ground. And moved forward practically prowling over to Hinata who made a noise in shock when the setter grabbed roughly at the end of his jersey and forced it over his head. Kageyama faltered a little as he stared at Hinata's pale chest, more so at his perky pink nipples, but he quickly refocused and moved down onto his knees to tug down all of what Hinata was wearing underneath. Making the ginger nearly trip but gain his footing when he grabbed onto Kageyama's shoulders. His erection bobbed out from his shorts causing Hinata to sigh at the cool air on his cock, Kageyama ignored it.

 

    The setter moved up once again to kiss Hinata roughly fisting his hands into the other's hair while he chewed on the other male's bottom lip. He took his lips off to nibble roughly at Hinata's neck. Suddenly he paused his breath hot and heavy against Hinata's neck. “Where did that bastard touch you?” He asked and pulled away to stare down at Hinata staring intently into his honey brown colored orbs.

 

    The ginger blinked owlishly at the other moving a hand up and trailing a finger at his ear down to his neck and lips, pausing right over his naked crotch before he stopped in thought. “…Every where,” he answered back breathlessly. 

 

    Kageyama clicked his tongue while his face morphed into one of anger before relaxing. “I'll have to change that then, huh?” Hinata nodded his head and breathed in as Kageyama's breath tickled his throat. He licked at Hinata's Adam's apple and nipped at it soon after leaving behind a small sting. Hinata slid his eyes closed to take in the feeling of the licks and nips. The teeth suddenly changed their route and started kissing and nipping, going its way down to Hinata's chest. Kageyama's hot breath ghosted over a pink nub that quickly turned hard. 

 

    “Kageyama…” Hinata presented his chest more to the setter for him to willingly use.

 

    Kageyama purposely sighed against the nub causing Hinata to whine out loud. He leant down to catch one of the nubs in his mouth. The ginger above squealed and clenched his thighs together while clenching his hands into fists bringing one up to his mouth. Kageyama flicked the tip of his tongue against it admiring the smooth hardness. The setter brought his lips down onto the skin and sucked harshly. “Ah ah ah! Hu–hurts…” It was in fact painful and would without a doubt bruise later on with how hard Kageyama sucked. 

 

    The latter either did not hear or just didn't care because right after Hinata spoke, he brought his teeth to the tip at the hardened nipple scraping against it none to gently. The nub quickly turned red from the abuse it was receiving. Kageyama swirled his tongue around it tasting the heated flesh. He lapped up at it as if it were the only thing he craved for at the moment. Hinata finally opened his eyes to watch Kageyama chew at his nipple. It was beginning to hurt even more. He brought his clenched hand up curving it around the dark haired male's face. “Do it here too,” he whispered out while Kageyama complied and licked at Hinata's other nipple. Hinata sighed softly at the relief from the mouth at his nipple and leant his head back on the locker. He moaned out loud at the feeling of the other male's tongue lapping at his nipple. At least he wasn't sucking on it harshly. Hinata would probably have to bandage up his right nipple so it would not rub against his shirt. He tilted his head back down to stare at the other.

 

    The middle blocker suddenly caught movement from out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head at it and gulped silently. The voyeur grinned and winked at him from his position near the other side of the room. They held Kageyama's phone in hand grinning widely at what was shown on the screen. The ginger knew exactly what it was too. Hinata watched as the male lifted a finger and made a ‘be quiet’ gesture. Hinata obeyed. He didn't know how Kageyama would act if he knew about who was watching them. Hinata suddenly moaned loudly as a suck was made at his nipple with a quick twist given to his other nipple was made. 

 

    It made their voyeur smirk at Hinata and lick his lips. The middle blocker continued to make eye contact with Oikawa as he moaned. And Oikawa seemed to like the show as Hinata could see the male's pants tenting from where he was. Suddenly, the hand made itself known once again, but this time it gripped at Hinata's base at his cock and twisting his fist around it. His hand was rough and calloused. “Ah Kageyama…” Hinata watched as Oikawa put the phone on the bench as quiet as he could.

 

    The setter moved his mouth away from licking at Hinata's nipple to speak. “Did that bastard touch you like this?” The ginger glanced up near the back to look at the other setter. He could practically feel Oikawa's eye roll from the other side of the room. Hinata paused before answering. Oikawa was on the other side he could not do or say anything, hopefully.

 

    “No…no he didn't mmm Kageyamaaa,” He could feel the setter grin around his hardened nub. He flicked the tip of his tongue at the hard nip admiring the warm flesh. He made sure that it was covered in spit. 

 

    “Good because I'm the only one who could give you so much."Hinata wondered what, ‘give you so much’ meant, although he was sure he knew what it was. Kageyama gave one last lick to the nub before quickly standing. He pulled Hinata's face to his pulling him in for a quick wet kiss. His nipples were left glistening and wet in the warm air. Their tongues swirled against each other, messy and slick. They both jerked away when they heard clapping. Hinata in fear of what would happen and Kageyama in surprise. He nearly forgot the other male was there, staring, watching.

 

    “What a good show, Chibi-chan, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa came forward with a bright, fake, smile on his face. Hinata nervously glanced at Kageyama seeing his face uncomfortably void of any expression. Oikawa sighed in what sounded like disappointment. “But the little guy moaned louder for me.” He chuckled in actual amusement.

 

    It was silent for a moment before Kageyama spoke. “Oh, is that so? Then show me, Oikawa-san.” Hinata swiveled his head between both setters eyes wide and unblinking. Oikawa thought it was hilarious to watch. He thought that Hinata looked like a bird.

 

    “What!” Hinata's face turned red, suddenly self conscious of being naked while the other males were dressed. Well with the exception of Kageyama wearing a shirt. Oikawa's grin turned into a feral smirk and Hinata noticed it quickly.

 

    “Oh, Tobio-chan is willing to share? How nice.” Hinata swallowed and pressed his back against the cold lockers. Oikawa pouted suddenly remembering the match. “I'm kinda sad now, your team won the game.” He sighed and tilted his head at Hinata as he walked closer. His eyes noticeably grew darker. “Guess I can take out my frustration on you. Right, Chibi-chan?” Hinata could feel his cock grow harder. The thought of Oikawa using him whenever and for whatever excited him and with Kageyama here… Hinata licked his bottom lip at the thought.

 

    "Come here, dumbass." Kageyama turned his head to stare at Hinata over his shoulder. His eyes held that dark intense look when he played volleyball against a strong opponent. Challenge. Hinata glanced over at Oikawa who stopped near Kageyama. Hinata detached himself from the lockers and took his own steps forward until he stood near Kageyama. “Not there. Here.” He gestured a hand in front of him. Hinata blushed when he heard a chuckle. He stood sandwiched by both setters, close but not touching. He could feel both of their body heat coming off of them in waves. Especially Oikawa's since he just finished playing volleyball. In a way both of the setter's warmth was comfortable.

 

    Kageyama brought his hands up and pushed at Hinata's chest until the middle blocker met with Oikawa's own hard chest. The man's shirt was sticky with sweat, it made Hinata scrunch up his nose at the touch. That was until Oikawa's musk wafted around Hinata and strangely enough it went straight down to his cock. The brown haired setter placed his hands on Hinata's hips and squeezed at them painfully digging his nail into the soft skin. The smaller boy let out a sound of content and fluttered his eyes at the touch.

 

    “You're so naughty, Shrimpy-san. Just using Tobio-chan and I for sex. Just to get yourself off. Cruel.” Hinata could just hear the fake pout in the other's voice. He was sure if he had looked up, he would have indeed seen the pout there plastered on his beautiful face. “Isn't that right, Tobio-chan?” Kageyama made a sound of agreement. Hinata could not help but feel slightly betrayed.

 

    “Wha—! I-I do not!” He could feel a small bit of anger and irritation rise up in him setting his race aflame. Both setters really did know how to set off Hinata in all of the wrong ways...and right ways. He averted his eyes to the grey lockers before looking back at Kageyama.

 

    “This time we've got you cornered.” It was Kageyama who spoke. Hinata scowled and grumbled something about both setters being incredibly stupid. The small middle blocker made a small whine when Oikawa slipped a hand down to ghost over the skin where it met with the base of Hinata's cock. Hinata took in a shaky inhale and pushed his hips up at the touch. It was a teasing sort of touch as Oikawa's fingers danced around at his base, not exactly touching but there, anyways, almost tenderly. Hinata made a noise of a whine that mixed with a moan wanting the hand to move further down to just touch his needy cock. It was begging for attention. Craving any sort of touching to it or maybe a good suck. Both sounded promising and good. Very good.

 

    He leaned his head on Oikawa's shoulder to look at Kageyama. “Touch me too...please.” The black haired setter's face shifted from cool and stoney to nearly shy and embarrassed. He blushed lightly and got down on his knees without answering. He was met with Hinata's small leaking cock. Kageyama closed his eyes and leant forward mouthing at the soft crown of Hinata's cock. He could smell Hinata's small yet detectable musk with a scent of cleanliness. The middle blocker let out a stuttered moan and moved his hips toward the lips as if it was some sort of instinct to do so. It was weird to have a cock in his mouth. This would be his first time having a cock in his mouth. It was strange but good. Really good. He wanted to taste more of Hinata.

 

    Hinata could feel one of Oikawa's rough hands leave his hip to ghost their way up Hinata's body, leaving a trail of warmth, stopping briefly to pinch hard at the ginger's already painfully throbbing nipple. “Ah o-ow.” It did in fact hurt, but the pain also went straight down to his cock making it twitch around Kageyama's mouth. “Ba-Bastard!”

 

    Oikawa lowered his head so that he could talk into Hinata's ear. “Don't be mean now.”  His breath was hot and heavy against the smaller male's ear. The middle blocker lifted his hands up stretching them behind his head to curl around Oikawa's neck, while shoveling his hand in the other male's brown hair, albeit it was uncomfortable but Hinata could deal with it. Oikawa lifted his hand to trace three fingers at the middle blocker's bottom lip, poking his index finger at the seam of his closed lips. Hinata opened his mouth to have the fingers be plunged down on his tongue. He sucked at the salty tasting skin greedily. Oikawa moved them around inside the mouth pressing at his cheek walls and roof. He used his fingers to squeeze Hinata's small yet warm tongue. Sliding his thumb over it horizontally and vertically before pressing down on it at the center. Hinata made soft gasps and noises of content, as if sucking someone else's fingers was the most natural of things.

 

    “Ahn!” Kageyama glanced up at the noise scowling as he watched Oikawa fuck Hinata's mouth with his fingers. The ginger's attention seemed to be all on Oikawa and that pissed him off. The dark haired setter scowled, moved his neck forward and swallowed around Hinata more taking him. He looked back up at the muffled noise Hinata made from above. He was staring down at Kageyama, well as best as could with his head tilted back on Oikawa's broad shoulder.

 

    Oikawa noticed this and slid his fingers down further making Hinata produce a gagging sound. The brown haired setter laughed and pulled his fingers away to rub underneath Hinata's tongue. Kageyama nearly lost his concentration due to listening to the heavy breathing made by Hinata. He swirled his tongue around Hinata's head taking the taste of his soft flesh. Kageyama furrowed his brows and slid his tongue around Hinata's cock pulling off with a wet slick noise. “Mmf!” Kageyama glanced back up at the noise to see Hinata bleary eyed and absolutely wanton.

 

    Kageyama smirked around the ginger's cock at the noise and took a deep suck pulling the heavy thick flesh further down his throat. He pressed his tongue against the thick press and stroked at it with his wet appendage. Oikawa moved his fingers around the slickness more before taking them out with a wet noise coming from Hinata's lips. Saliva trailed from Hinata's mouth to the elder male's fingertips. Oikawa hummed and looked at his hand taking in how wet and shiny with spit his fingers were. He slipped his hand behind the smaller male. He used a hand to pull apart one of his ass cheeks. Unlike last time he didn't wait in pushing a finger in. He pushed in two of his fingers in the small hole with little resistance. “Ahhh Grand Ki-King mmm!” Hinata tightened his hold on Oikawa's brown hair and moved his hips back then forwards again catching Kageyama off guard as the warm flesh was pushed almost to the back of his throat.

 

    He pulled away and yelled out a short sentence. “Watch it dumbass!" Oikawa rolled his eyes while Hinata whimpered something that sounded like ‘sorry.’ Kageyama huffed and nibbled at Hinata's slit pre-cum coming out in tiny leaks. The salty taste was not that bad, but it wasn't good either. He swallowed it anyways not really liking the taste of it going down his throat, although it was Hinata's juices so in some way it was special to him. Kageyama kept his eyes pealed stating up at Hinata's flushed open mouthed face. He suddenly took notice to how hazy Hinata's eyes were. He pressed his lips hard around Hinata going down slow until he made it to the middle of Hinata's face. He gave a hard suck making Hinata cry out. He was going to go further until a rough voice spoke out.

 

    “Get on your knees,” Oikawa used his hand that was not stuffed inside the ginger to push down at Hinata's shoulder with himself following along without pulling his fingers free from the other's hole. Kageyama heard the other speaking and removed his mouth from Hinata's wet cock. He sat on his hunches until Hinata was made to stand on his hands and knees before the dark haired setter. His mouth was parted open moaning and panting, face scrunched up in pleasure. Kageyama bit his lip at the look. It was unbearably hot, but also kinda cute in a way.

 

    “Kageyamaaa, ah le-let me su-suck yours too." Red blossomed across Kageyama's cheeks at Hinata's words. The small middle blocker parted his legs taking in more of Oikawa's fingers. His cock hung down heavy between his thighs, wet and hard. He could feel a third saliva covered finger enter him smoothly. They searched around his insides pushing at his inner walls. “Grand King ahh, ple-please.” The fingers moved more forcefully around within him pushing hard at his walls trying to make him gape open. What a sight that would be. Oikawa bit his lip trying to hold back a smile, though the corners of his mouth still curled up.

 

    “Ah so greedy. You're a dirty boy.” He scissored Hinata's ass open before slipping in a fourth dry finger. The smaller male cried out and tightened around him before loosing. Hinata shuffled forward with Oikawa following. Hinata placed a hand on Kageyama's knee and used his other to grip the setter's hard cock. Behind Hinata, Oikawa moved all four fingers in and out scraping the inner walls with his finger nails. Hinata let out a muffled cry and pushed his hips back. Oikawa thrusted his fingers in harder over and over with earnest. The fingers twisted inside Hinata's warm hole, moving up and around. 

 

    Hinata was moaning around Kageyama who huffed and resisted thrusting his hips up. “Shit…Hinata,” his voice was heavy with lust and arousal. Vibrations were sent up his cock making Kageyama moan out. He sat a hand lazily at Hinata's hair patting and rubbing at while he was being sucked off. The small hand gripped harder and twisted his hand with every pump up. He lowered his mouth around Kageyama's cock head and slipped his tongue in the slit lapping up his salty pre-cum. The dark haired setter fisted Hinata's hair and focused on the mouth at his cock. He took in more of Kageyama all the while taking in the flesh and salty taste of the male. He worked his throat around the hardness making sure to put in as much of Kageyama as possible. He loved the taste of the man in his mouth. He slid his tongue underneath the crown then further down to his base.

 

    Oikawa pushed his fingers further into the small male repeatedly pushing down hard at his walls. Hinata moaned around Kageyama's cock and hollowed his cheeks accepting more of it. He squeezed at the male's shorts and lets the heavy weight of Kageyama's warm thickness rest at his tongue. Hinata gives him a particularly long and hard suck with a kiss given to the tip before taking him back in. He swirled his tongue around the tip and lapped up the flowing pre-cum. Kageyama moaned and started to move his hips up fucking into Hinata's small mouth.

 

    Behind them Oikawa licked his lips and speaks to Hinata, “I'm going to get your ass wide and open. Gaping. Just for Tobio-chan and I to use until we're done with using you. You're going to be dripping from both ends with our cum in you. Filling you. Does that sound good to you, huh, Shrimpy-chan?” In return Hinata clenched his legs together every word sending a twitch to his neglected cock. He pulled off of Kageyama and looked back at Oikawa, his eyes dark and burning with lust. His lips were swollen, spit covered, and a dark red. It was certainly appealing to Oikawa and Kageyama.

 

    “Please...I want both of you ah u-use me,” Oikawa grinned and finger fucked Hinata harder making the boy whine and cry out. He scraped his fingernails against the boy's inner walls making shivers go up the ginger boy's spine. Hinata squealed and rocked back fervently onto the fingers. Oikawa returned with just as much force. The warm walls were getting loose and wider almost gaping. He twisted his fingers inside loving how easily he could move inside the boy enjoying the smoothness inside.

 

    “Hurry so we can fuck him…” Kageyama said through gritted teeth when the boy moved back down to lick and suck at the crown of his cock. Hinata sucked harder knowing what would soon come next.

 

              Oikawa sighed at Kageyama. “Don't rush me.” He scowled at the other setter before rolling his eyes.

    Hinata moved further down to suck Kageyama's cock all the way down to his throat. The tip hit the back of throat and Hinata's eyes fluttered at the taste that went down his mouth. Kageyama groaned from deep within his throat and bowed over the smaller male. Spit trailed down his chin as he swallowed around Kageyama more. Hinata trailed his tongue over a pulsing vein before pulling off with a wet slurp. Behind him, Hinata could feel Oikawa go in deeper with a fifth finger going inside him, his thumb, nearly his whole fucking hand. This was different for Hinata, although it's not like he did not like it however.

 

    Hinata let out a low whine when the fingers just teased around inside of him. Oikawa made a sigh that sounded as if he was admiring modern day art. The brown haired setter lent down to kiss down Hinata's spine. He moved further down the tailbone giving little nibbles before continuing on giving a rough bite to the boy's pale ass earning a surprised noise. The small middle blocker pulled away briefly from Kageyama to speak. “Hurry up and ah fu-fuck me.” Oikawa hummed against his ass nuzzling it before moving away along with his fingers.

 

    “He's gaping and ready for us to fuck him, Tobio-chan.” Kageyama made a sound of acknowledgment. He has to busy fucking Hinata's face. He had his fists locked in Hinata's hair pounding his cock in and out. The smaller was moving his head as best as he could while trying to suck hard on Kageyama. Oikawa whistled and smirked while taking himself in one hand while the other spread open Hinata's ass cheek, lining the tip of his hard cock against the wide open hole. “Hm, guess I'll fuck him first.” He circled his tip at the rim of the gaping wide hole pulling up at the top, catching the rim before moving his cock away. He did this a few times until Hinata got agitated and forced his hips back when the cock returned. Both Oikawa and Hinata moaned at the sudden action. He was swallowed completely by Hinata's warm ass. Oikawa dug his nails into Hinata's pale hips making sure it hurt. “I didn't say you could do that, now did I?” Hinata pulled off of Kageyama and peered behind him as a shiver of fear ran through him.

 

    He made eye contact with Oikawa before answering. “N-no,” 

 

    “Then don't do it again.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes giving a hard thrust that sent a loud smack through the room. Hinata toppled over onto his forearms with his cheek rested at Kageyama's thigh because of the force. He shivered as a hot tingling sensation went up his spine and down to his cock.

 

    Hinata whimpered and shook his head. “Ye-yes si-sir.” Oikawa's lips twitched while Kageyama bit his lip. Both setters seemed to share the same thought, Hinata was absolutely sexy when he gave away all of his control. Maybe that was one thing they had in common. Besides wanting to completely wreck the ginger and having him portray each of their disgusting fantasies.

 

    The brown haired setter removed his nails but kept his hands at the pale hips. “Ah good boy.” Oikawa smirked and pulled his cock out before going back in, hard. Hinata cried out and pushed his hips up further in the air but not pushing back on the hardness inside. Kageyama took a fistful of orange hair and jerked Hinata's face near his hard spit covered standing cock. Hinata took ahold of the base and watched white flow from Kageyama's tip with every jerk upwards. He moved his face forward nuzzling at Kageyama's slightly trimmed pubes enjoying the scent of the sex. He licked at the base  while still jerking the setter's warm pulsing cock up. Hinata was moaning loudly with his body being pushed up, as well with face causing it to be rubbed against the black fabric of Kageyama's shorts all because he was being forcefully fucked up the ass. He cried out when he felt hands leave his hips to trail down his ass cheeks. Two thumbs made their appearance known when they slid around his stuffed hole. Not going in, but simply rubbing and massaging 

 

    Oikawa panted out and moaned while he moved his thumbs around where he was fucking in and out of Hinata. He forced one thumb in alongside his cock, ceasing his movements so he wouldn't scratch his own cock. That wouldn't feel to good. Hinata let out a noise which was maybe pain filled, but if it was, Hinata didn't tell him to remove his thumb or stop what he was doing. He slid his thumb in further in the tightness allowing the hole to be stretched even further. “Ah Graaand Ki-king mmh.” Oikawa ignored him and stretched the tightness further. His thumb got in deeper than he would have expected, not that he was complaining, the hole was becoming more loose with every wiggle and pull of his thumb. He slid his thumb around his cock before slipping his thumb out to pat at Hinata's backside. Oikawa removed the hand soon afterwards returning it to pale hips holding them in a bruising grip.

 

    Hinata looked up at Kageyama through his lashes still suckling at his base. Kageyama was staring back down with his own face flushed and mouth opened moaning quietly. He tightened his fists enough in Hinata's hair to make his scalp hurt. Suddenly he took himself in hand jerking himself hurriedly. Hinata slid his eyes over to stare intently at the hand fucking into his fist. He listened to Kageyama start to moan louder while Oikawa set a slow pace inside of Hinata. The ginger moaned from the back of throat trying to resist moving his hips back at every pounding giving to him. Hinata jerked and made a noise in surprise when slightly warm substance shot across his face followed by a drawn out moan.

 

    Oikawa leant over Hinata to stare at his face before busting out in laughter. “He…He came on your your face!” He trailed off laughing some more before inhaling deeply and recomposing himself. “You look good like that though, Chibi-chan.” Kageyama was blushing profoundly while Hinata glared up at him with one eye. He reached a shaky hand up wiping around the cum at his eye to rub it off on Kageyama's shorts. The dark haired setter opened his mouth to yell at Hinata when his mouth was consumed by swollen lips. He blinked in surprise before slipping his eyes shut and kissing Hinata back 

 

    At that time Oikawa sent a hard thrust, moaning deep from within his throat. Hinata whimpered in Kageyama's mouth and slid his tongue eagerly against the other male's own wet appendage. Both of them could taste Kageyama's cum on their tongues. In all honesty Kageyama thought it was gross, but the ginger craved for more of it. Hinata circled his hips as Oikawa slowed down a small bit to change directions in his thrusting. He pushed upwards into Hinata enjoyed the shallow thrusting his was giving. The smaller male let out a loud cry when Oikawa changed the angle of his poundings hitting something deep inside Hinata.

 

    Oikawa moaned when the loosened walls tightened around him. He bowed over Hinata's back and latched his mouth onto the nape of the middle blocker's neck, which had a beginning of sweat forming. Hinata repeatedly moaned out loud in the cool air while Kageyama leaned forward to also suck at Hinata's neck. With Oikawa fucking Hinata from behind, the ginger could not keep still so Kageyama lifted his hands to grip a hold of his pale arms that had a hint of muscle here and there. The dark haired setter glanced up at Hinata's face when he heard something uttered from Hinata between moans.

 

    Kageyama's voice was breathless yet rough when he questioned the smaller male. “What is it?”

 

    “Ple-please ahah do…do me too!” Hinata lowered himself to his elbows looking up at Kageyama with his honey brown eyes nearly golden now. Kageyama sucked in a breath through his nose. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest with his once again hard cock pulsing in the cool musty air. He knew exactly what Hinata meant by ‘do’ and with him saying it so innocently while being fucked…well it certainly was not helping his hard on.

 

    Kageyama stood on his knees in front of Hinata. “Yea-yeah...how should we do this?” He glanced over at Oikawa who probably didn't even hear a single thing. He looked really into it and into Hinata. His face was flushed and his brown hair was messy with one lock covering his eye as he nibbled along the back of Hinata's neck. Kageyama soured scrunching his nose up at the thought of Oikawa leaving marks on Hinata. He furrowed his brows and glared at the busy brown haired male before returning his attention back to the panting Hinata.

 

    “Ge-get in me….ah o-open me wid-wider!" Kageyama's mouth twitched as well as his cock. On the upside he'd be fucking Hinata and on the downside he would he touching cocks with Oikawa. Ew. But there was no way to resist Hinata's cute cum coated blushing face. Absolutely no way. Kageyama broke. He would probably do anything for him. He opened his mouth to speak although he was interrupted by a breathy chuckle. Why the fuck did everyone keep interrupting?

 

    “You a pussy or something, Tobio-chan? Come on mhn…Sh-Shrimpy-chan is already a loose fuck hole.” Kageyama was quite nearly thoughtful before answering.

 

    “Fine," Oikawa let out a snort and set back on his ass while he grabbed at Hinata's hips forcing the ginger to follow. Hinata sat in Oikawa's lap with his legs spread wide, small leaking cock red and standing between his thighs. His face was flushed and scrunched up in pleasure whines coming past open lips. Kageyama gulped at the sight with his eyes fluttering. Hinata would be a good sex toy. He wondered of Hinata would be into roleplay. That would be nice. Really nice.

 

    “Please Kageyama,” Hinata's lust filled voice pulled him out of his disgusting fantasies. He watched intently eyes dark and unblinking as Hinata's legs were forced apart wider with Oikawa's hand pulling at pale thighs. “Fuck me…Tobio.” Kageyama's stomach turned, but in a good way. A new lust formed at the bottom of his stomach before blossoming up past his throat. His cock twitched again making Kageyama aware of how much he just wanted to fuck Hinata. Was it possible to die from having an incredibly hard cock?

 

    Honestly Kageyama thought that Hinata was trying to kill him. Was it even possible to be so goddamn cute while being sexy as fuck? Well for Hinata it was certainly possible. He was like a fucking sex demon. That had to be what Hinata truly was. Under that cute face there was an incubus for sure!  “Shit.” Kageyama shuffled forward on his knees taking Hinata's slim legs in his hands and placing them on top of his shoulders. Hinata would have slipped if it wasn't for Oikawa pulling him up by his ass cheeks.

 

    “Ru-rude. Why don't you call me by my first name?” Oikawa pouted behind Hinata. For once a strange emotion made itself known to the brown haired setter. Jealousy. He tightened his fingers in Hinata's plump flesh then massaged at the skin. This was definitely a new emotion to him.

 

    Hinata was quiet for a while besides the soft sighs falling from his mouth. “Oi-Oikawa…-san.” It felt weird on Hinata's tongue, but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. Behind him Oikawa smiled behind Hinata's orange hair. Kageyama frowned at Hinata though it was not seen. He reached a hand down to circle a finger at Hinata's rim where Oikawa's cock was inside of the boy. He slipped a finger in easily seeing that it was already slightly loose. He pulled it out with a keening noise coming from Hinata's mouth.

 

    “Ah Hinata-chan you're so cute.” Oikawa nuzzled orange hair his demeanor seemingly pleasant before it changed, although it was directed towards Kageyama. “Hurry up. It's not like we can wait here all day for you.” He narrowed his eyes at Kageyama. The other setter clicked his tongue irritation rising inside of him. He really hated that bastard sometimes. Actually most of the times. He took his cock in hand shuffling closer again to Hinata their chests almost touching. The ginger watched with blearily nearly closed eyes before they widened with a deep moan coming from the back of his throat. His back arched and toes curled as he felt another thick harness nudge at his rim and slip inside slowly.

 

    “Tobiooo! Ahh more fu-fuck…more please!” He threw his head back on Oikawa's shoulder rocking his hips down trying to get more to that hot thickness inside.

 

    Oikawa shushed him and dug his nails into Hinata's ass cheeks. “You need to be patient rather than being so greedy for cock, Hinata-chan.” The ginger made a noise of disagreement but complied either way. He squirmed in Oikawa's lap as Kageyama pushed his cock in slowly. Hinata felt like he would go mad if the other male would not just hurry the hell up and fuck him. But finally after a near scrutinizing minute, Kageyama was fully sheathed inside of Hinata. This was his first time being in something so warm and tight. It was kinda cozy in a way. Like he could keep his cock in Hinata forever…if only. He should really stop with his thoughts. 

 

    He groaned loud from within his throat panting harshly with his hands practically squeezing Hinata's slim legs. Hopefully there would be purplish dark fingerprinted bruises there. Hinata took a long breath and slowly got accustomed to the incredibly full stuffed up feeling. His asshole was twitching around both cocks inside trying to fit around the foreign sizes. Slowly, way to slowly, Hinata rocked around Oikawa's lap feeling the cocks inside catch at his inner walls. He made a noise and crossed his legs over each other at Kageyama's shoulders.

 

    “I-I'm ready…” He made eye contact with both setters who nodded in return. Oikawa was the first to move. The tip of his leaking cock brushed past Hinata's sweet spot making him moan and move backwards slightly. Kageyama moved second. His cock searched around in his ass rubbing at silky smooth skin. Suddenly Kageyama moved up with his cock slipping in deeper until it also touched against something that was more hot inside of Hinata. Whatever it was, it made Hinata fucking scream. Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise about to say something like, ‘Oh shit, sorry’ assuming that he had hurt Hinata, but then he had felt Oikawa's cock shift besides his and ram up into the same spot.

 

    “More! Harder!” Hinata's moans were louder as saliva trickled down his chin and over his lips. Oikawa growled and forced Hinata's ass down with every thrust he made upwards. His legs burned but it didn't stop him from fucking Hinata who seemed to appreciate how hard and fast Oikawa was going. Kageyama struggled to keep up. His knees were beginning to hurt, he shared some sympathy wondering how Hinata was able to be on his knees for so long without complaining. He was a fucking natural. Really. The little cock slut. Kageyama let out a quiet chuckle and thrust upwards around the tightness. It was getting easier to move in and out. Hinata was getting stretched completely. He would be gaping and just so open. Kageyama gritted his teeth at the mental image and growled almost like Oikawa did earlier. He went faster and harder his balls slapped against Hinata's ass. He grunted and curled his fingers around Hinata's legs harder.  

 

    Wet slaps of skin and loud moans echoed around the room sending them all into an even more hotter frenzy. Oikawa and Hinata were ready to just cum. Something that Kageyama didn't have to bear the agony of as he already came with the evidence still on Hinata's face. The ginger rocked back on Oikawa and Kageyama's cocks seeking his release that was burning at the pit of his stomach. “So…so full!” Hinata reached a hand up to twist in Oikawa's hair bringing his head down to meet in a rough teeth clashing kiss. Both males moaned and twisted their tongues against each other wet slick noises sounding loud to their ears. Oikawa moved away with a ‘pop’ and lifted a hand away to curl at Hinata's hair. He tugged at it before glancing briefly over at Kageyama. His face was dark with both lust and evident anger. Oikawa felt like laughing again, but held it in. Instead he moved towards Hinata's ear. He bared his teeth and bit down at the squishy lobe that was Hinata's ear, enjoying the loud cry the ginger made in reply. Hinata tilted his neck offering it to Oikawa.

 

    Hinata curled his toes and squeezed his legs around Kageyama's neck. The dark haired setter smirked and huffed between pants and moans. He bent his head down trailing kisses down Hinata's legs. He bite at Hinata's leg making the muscle beneath the skin twitch. The ginger clenched around both of the cocks and swiveled his hips as best as he could. Both Kageyama and Oikawa moaned and pushed inside Hinata harder. Both setters as well as Hinata could feel a warmth at the bottom of their stomachs. Oikawa changed his direction on Hinata's neck when he noticed a dark mark of the other side of the pale flesh. He moved his head to the other side to breath on the bruise at Hinata's neck. His breath was warm while ghosted over Hinata's neck making the ginger tighten and shiver and while sprouting goosebumps. Kageyama moaned and looked up from licking Hinata's leg to stare into the eyes of Oikawa. The other smirked noticing that Kageyama saw the mark he was breathing over. The exact bite mark that Kageyama created earlier. 

 

    “Tobio-chan look.” His voice was breathless with a touch of smugness creeping in. Hinata's face twisted in confusion while moans still slipped passed swollen bitten lips. Hinata could hear Kageyama snarl just as sharp canines nipped at his bruised skin. The harp teeth ran over the skin before sinking down slowly. “Ah ahh ahh, Oikawa-sa-saaan. Mmf…hur-hurts.” He bit down at his bottom red lip feeling the broken skin peel even more. He resisted in squealing out in pain as the teeth clenched down harder. Hinata whimpered with tears starting to form in the corners his eyes tears due to the pain that was making itself known. Kageyama averted his eyes from Oikawa to look at Hinata when he heard the noise. Kageyama moved forward running his hands over Hinata's cheeks and his arms. He moved and pressed a kiss to the tip of Hinata's small nose with brief kiss to the ginger male's warm forehead.

 

    Kageyama moved away from Hinata running a thumb at his cheek removing the tears. “Back the fuck off of Hinata.” His voice was rough and strained. Oikawa scowled at Kageyama and slowly removed his teeth from the skin once he took in the sight of Hinata's face along with the little noises of pain. He moved away not before licking at the skin as an apology, almost like a dog would do, to place a kiss behind Hinata's ear.

 

    “Sorry," He whispered out from behind Hinata's orange hair so that Kageyama wouldn't hear him. It sounded completely genuine. At least he wasn't that much of an asshole. Hinata made a small noise and moved an unstable hand to curl it around Oikawa's larger ones. He used his other hand to run down Kageyama's arm trailing down to also curl his fingers around the dark haired male's. Hinata tightened his fingers around both of the setters own rough calloused ones. He tilted his head back on Oikawa's shoulder and nuzzled his face against the elder male's sweat lined neck.

 

    The ginger whispered back to the brown haired male with his voice low and seemingly worn out. “…'S fine” Hinata didn't mind being claimed or marked. It was just that the bite really fucking hurt. The mark would be there for a few weeks for sure. His neck was throbbing again painfully as he lifted his hips up pushing back down more eagerly, impaling him himself on both cocks. They all moaned out loud and rocked together in unison. With Hinata moving down as both Oikawa and Kageyama thrust upwards. The two setters both pounded into Hinata's prostrate with force. They all cried out into the air loudly as Hinata squeezed around them impossibly tight forcing the males to stop thrusting. Hinata felt a pressure build up then just shoot right up. Literally. He came in long bursts with his cock being completely neglected. His toes curled and stretched over Kageyama's shoulders as his orgasm occurred. “Kageyama! Oi-Oikawa ahh!” He didn't even bother with honorifics. Kageyama's chest got sprayed in warm cum which he didn't bother in paying attention to. Maybe it was karma being a bitch after he came all over Hinata's face. Which was already dried up by now. Both he and Oikawa continued to fuck into Hinata once he loosened up. The ginger was resting all of his weight on Oikawa. He face was fully red and fucked out looking with heavy pants and a few tired moans coming out.

 

    “Shit…Shit!” Oikawa gritted his teeth together while moaning passed the clenched teeth right into Hinata's ear. Oikawa moaned out Hinata's name and a curse falling from his lips as he finally came deep inside of the ginger. Hinata cried out arching his back and pushing back on both cocks harder. The cum felt really hot inside of Hinata. It sprayed his prostate and walls and Kageyama not to soon came as well with Hinata's name also at his lips. Oikawa and Kageyama both painted loudly. The brown haired setter was the first to pull away from Hinata. He gently lifted his off his lip with a loud wet noise being produced by the movement. Oikawa could feel his heart beating as be laid Hinata on the cool concrete. He stared at the wide gaping asshole. Cum was coming out in fucking waterfalls. He cussed loudly and reached for his phone that was a few feet away. Kageyama watched as Oikawa scrambled towards his smartphone opening the camera function before snapping pictures of Hinata.

 

    Kageyama's mouth twitched wondering if Oikawa would send pictures of Hinata's gaping ass to him later. Hopefully. Kageyama didn't want Hinata seeing him taking pictures of him while he laid there on the ground….completely defenseless, legs spread, cum flowing out and pooling bear the floor. Yeah he will ask Oikawa about the pictures later. The pictures would be good jacking off material. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when he heard Hinata speaking in murmurs. Oikawa noticed also. He put his phone back in his pocket standing up and readjusting his clothes. Kageyama also stood up on shaky legs fixing his clothing.

 

    “What was that?” Kageyama neared Hinata staring down at the boy who looked ready to fall asleep.

 

    “How we get… outta here…without being sus…suspicious?” Kageyama pursed his lips to hold in laughter. Hinata's sentence was missing a few correct words. He really did sound worn out. Kageyama stood in silence wondering that to.

 

    “I could carry you like a princess.” Oikawa spoke up sounding so sure of himself.

 

    Kageyama scrunched up his nose. “Yeah, no.” Oikawa made a noise that sounded like he was offended. Which he probably was. “How about you walk as normally as you can and then when we get back to our dorms…we can both have a bath…I guess.” Kageyama shrugged at the end.

 

    “…Sounds fine.” Hinata yawned. Kageyama made a humming noise as he looked at Hinata's face.

 

    “Be right back.” Kageyama walked to the locker rooms as he said this.He retrieved a cloth from near the cabinet that held towels and washrags inside. He turned towards tge sink getting the fabric wet from under the faucet's warm water. Kageyama rung the water out and turned off the faucet. He came back just to hear Oikawa speak.

 

    “I'll get your clothes.” Oikawa turned on his heels with his sneakers squeaking against the floor. Kageyama watched in awkward silence as the brunette gathered up the bundles of clothes and came back to stand before Hinata. “I'll dress you, Shrimpy-chan.” Both Kageyama and Hinata noticed him using the title again. Kageyama moved forward to reach a hand down for Hinata to take. The ginger did as he stood up on shaky knees and legs. Kageyama released his hold on Hinata's hand and placed his palm near his spine just in case Hinata got dizzy. He held up the rag for Hinata to wash his face. Hinata took it and scrubbed harshly at his face and neck. He dropped it to the floor with a wet ‘plop’ and smack following. Oikawa wore a small smile and began to dress Hinata back up. The ginger felt like a child being pampered, although he wasn't complaining considering the circumstance. Any other time Hinata would probably yell and insult you. When Oikawa finished he took a step back and placed his hands at his hips. “Well it was fun and all, buuut I should probably get going now. See you two later." He sent a wink to Hinata without baring a glance towards Kageyama. He was nearing the door before he paused and threw over his shoulder. “Text or call me some time, Shrimpy-chan. Tobio-chan has my email just ask him and then we can have some amount time." Oikawa chuckled and walked towards the door with a wave.

 

    Kageyama blinked and looked down at Hinata who was staring back up at him. “U-uh how about we go take a bath…and then like um…well uh cu-cuddle or sleep or-or some-something.” Kageyama blushed and kicked his shoes against the floor. Hinata's eyes cleared from his tiredness a little before yelling out a ‘yeah’. Kageyama thought back to his conversation earlier with Hinata. “Are we like um boy-boyfriends or something now?” 

 

Hinata blinked up at him like he was stupid. “Well duh.”

 

    “What about Oikawa-san? Do you like him?” 

 

    “I guess he's a…” Hinata paused in thought while taking ahold of Kageyama's hand before a light bulb seemingly appeared over his head. “He's a rival with benefits.” This time it was Kageyama who blinked. He really did hate Oikawa, but as long as Hinata was happy then it was okay for the ginger to be with him…as long as the bastard didn't get in the way of things. And mark up Hinata with lots love bits.

 

    “Right. Let's go now, I'm tired and feel disgusting.” He still had Hinata's dry cum on his chest. And it defiantly was not the best feeling in the world. 

 

    “Yeah okay.” Kageyama smiled and curled his fingers more around Hinata's. Both walked back to their dorms in peaceful silence. Although a few looks were sent their way from the way Hinata was walking. Well whatever.

    

 

**Author's Note:**

> |•|•|•|•|•|  
>  Thinking about writing a OiHina fic with Hinata having a glasses kink…*hint hint chapter 185* Oikawa the megane
> 
> #Never forget
> 
> But now I have questions. Like does Oikawa wear contacts orrrrrr does he just thinks (knows) he looks sexy asf in them?????
> 
> Oikawa went to watch the match just to see Hinata play (obviously) he was being a Tsundere about things….God I love him


End file.
